You can't dance
by LittleLya
Summary: Finn ne sait pas danser, ce n'est pas un secret.


**Un nouvel OS, sur Finchel pour tous les fans de Finchel ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et à laisser des reviews ! Ca fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

« -Finn, bouge ton cul ! Magne-toi, on va être en retard ! Hurla un grand brun à crête. »

Finn soupira, son meilleur ami avait le don de l'emmener dans des endroits où il ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise comme tout les samedis soir. Ce dernier avait donné rendez vous à sa petite amie, ou plutôt conquête du moment devant la boîte où il passerait la nuit. Finn soupira à nouveau en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroit, la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds il avait renversé son verre sur un homme deux fois plus large que lui, la fois d'avant il était resté coincé avec deux hommes avec un comportement suspect dans les toilettes, il n'aimait définitivement pas ce genre d'endroit. Alors qu'il montait dans la voiture, son ami était déjà au maximum de sa forme et bougeait sur son siège.

«-Puck, concentre toi sur la route, on va avoir un accident ! Paniqua-t-il quand un camion leur fit des appels de phare car la voiture était au milieu de la route.»

Il redressa sa voiture et se calma quelques peu avant d'arriver à la boîte, il ne voulait pas louper une nuit avec sa _fabuleuse copine_. Finn grimaça quand il se gara devant le lieu maudit. Qui sait ce qu'il lui arriverait ce soir ? Il descendit et rejoignit Puck avant de montrer leur carte d'identité au videur et de rentrer dans la boîte. La musique résonnait déjà très fort et l'odeur était nauséabonde. L'alcool et la sueur ne donnaient vraiment pas un bon mélange. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le bar et commandèrent des bières, Finn ne voulait pas finir ivre mort dans un endroit tel que celui-ci, il pourrait blesser quelqu'un. Il se tourna quelques instants pour voir les gens dansaient. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup trop de monde pour s'exposer aux yeux de tous. Il se retourna de nouveau pour demander quelque chose à Puck et… oh, il était déjà sur la piste, collé à sa blonde, lui lavant le visage. Finn poussa un ultime soupire. La routine des samedis soirs. Puck le traînait dans une boite, finissait par danser avec une fille oubliant son ami et il arrivait des malheurs à celui-ci. Il se résigna donc à aller sur la piste. Une fois de plus. Il se mit dans un coin où il n'y avait pas trop de monde (bien qu'il y ait du monde partout) et commença à bouger, tout doucement pour ne pas paraître ridicule. Plus les musiques passaient, plus il bougeait rapidement. Il alla voir une fille, puis une autre, et en fait tout se passait bien. Sa danse n'était certes pas très esthétique, mais les filles étaient tellement ivres qu'elles s'en fichaient totalement. Il repéra une jeune fille, en robe très courte, qui dansait parmi la foule, elle était avec un groupe de fille. Il s'avança vers elle en dansant et lui tourna autour lentement, pour attirer son attention. Les filles autour d'elle rigolèrent et le pointèrent du doigt, alors l'inconnu se retourna et s'avança près de lui. Elle s'avança, fut presque collée à Finn, et ils dansèrent tout les deux.

« -T'es mignon toi, tu sais, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Presque enlacé, se touchant presque. Finn sourit à sa remarque mais ne releva pas. Son haleine empestait l'alcool, mais elle n'en était pas moins séduisante. Tandis qu'il dansait, Finn lui fit un croche pied, et cette dernière s'étala au sol. Il lui tendit sa main, mais quand elle la prit, il sentit un liquide chaud lui couler sur la peau. Elle saignait. Il la releva et regarda sa paume, elle était ouverte assez profondément.

« -Je suis tombée sur un bout de verre, rigola-t-elle inconsciente de sa blessure. »

Sauf que lui ne rigolait pas. Décidément, si il pensait qu'une soirée en boîte pouvait se passer normalement il avait tort. Le sang continuait de s'échapper de la main de la brune, alors il la tira par le bras et sortit du bâtiment en la tirant. Elle reprenait petit à petit ses esprits et quand elle sentit qu'elle était dans une voiture qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle paniqua.

« -Laisse moi sortir, tu m'as blessé, ce n'est pas suffisant ?! »

Il soupira et partit en direction de l'hôpital qui n'était pas très loin. Coïncidence ? Non, quand Finn était là, il fallait toujours un hôpital à proximité. Il arriva et la jeune femme dont il ignorait toujours le prénom fut prise en charge. Il l'accompagna pour voir ce que le médecin allait lui dire. En regardant l'état de la main, il eu un haut le cœur. Un bout de verre était planté dedans et la main était juste plus visible tant il y avait de sang. Le médecin arriva, regarda et fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Finn sortit et alla dans la salle d'attente. Vraiment, _aucune _soirée ne pouvait être normale. Il ne se souciait même pas de son ami qui finirait certainement dans le lit de la fille qu'il aurait trouvé pour remplacer la blonde. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et souffla. Il attendit deux heures avant de voir réapparaitre la blessée. Il s'avança vers elle.

«-J'suis… désolé pour ça, marmonna-t-il en montrant sa main. »

Elle était enroulée dans un bandage blanc, qui recouvrait toute sa paume et sa main en globale. Il était assez épais. Finn grimaça en voyant le pansement.

« -Tu es vraiment mauvais danseur, souri-t-elle  
-Ouais, je sais… Combien de points ?  
-Trop pour que je te le dise, assez pour montrer que tu es vraiment très mauvais. »

Il rigola, il ne lui avait même pas demandé son prénom. Devait-il vraiment le faire après ce soir, car sa séduction était légèrement… loupée. Totalement foiré. Il regarda ses yeux marron, elle avait d'être un peu moins saoule.

«-Tu crois que je vais t'appeler le-mec-qui-sait-pas-danser ou tu comptes me dire ton prénom ? Lâcha-t-elle.  
-Finn, et toi ? La-fille-à-la-main-ouverte ?  
-Rachel. »

Il bredouilla encore qu'il était désolé, et ils sortirent tous les deux de l'hôpital. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, et Rachel bailla. Finn, en bon gentleman lui proposa de la ramener et elle accepta avec joie. Elle frissonna en même temps, et il n'y avait pas de chauffage dans la voiture de Puck. Pour continuer dans la poisse, pensa le garçon. Il lui donna sa veste qu'il lui posa sur ses épaules. Elle lui indiqua son adresse. Le garçon se sentait tellement mal de l'avoir blessée, il était vraiment dangereux quand il dansait. La maison de la jeune femme n'était pas très loin, quand elle descendit, elle lui demanda :

« -On se revoit bientôt ? De toute manière, il faudra que tu récupères ta veste. »

Elle sourit puis disparu dans la maison.


End file.
